Talk:Dark Sun Gwyndolin/@comment-1975828-20160913063500/@comment-24460960-20160926185928
"Given the personality of Gwyndolin, he seems to be the type that would not be very resisting of this change occuring." How would you know that? He most likely would have grown up and acted like a male had his father not interferred. "It does seem interesting to me how his ring does end up seperated from him. It could be that he wanted to see how he would act without the influences put on him, but given his corpse is feminine, it likely didnt work too well." The Reversal Ring only affects the way a person acts, so far as we know. Men can look like women with makeup on. Gwyndolin always looked very feminine because he was raised to appear as such, as I have stated before a few times. Also to note, only his face is feminine. He doesn't have any breasts or any signs of having them prior to Aldrich, on his body model. Also the very act of throwing it away means he didn't want to act like a female. "I seem to be unable to find what hints at that. Could you label what states it?" The description of the Crown of the Dark Sun states that it manifests Gwyndolins deep adoration of the Sun, which his father represents, meaning he wanted his affections. He also guards his fathers tomb in Anor Londo. He's obviously trying to earn the respect of his father by carrying out his wishes to further the Age of Fire. "What I was trying to state is that there must have been some reason to have moonlight associated with female behaviors and physique. Even if his perception is incorrect, he must have seen something feminine about it." (Facepalm) How many times can I repeat myself here? No, there doesn't HAVE to be a deep spiritual reason for it apart from Gwyn decided that he represents the sun and so the moon represents feminity, because Gwyn considered females weak and since his son was born frail, Gwyn also grouped him with females. There is nothing mystical, nothing mysterious, the Lord of Sunlight was just plain sexist. "Gwyndolin is the male god of moonlight, yet it was found nessicary to have him behave femininly." No it wasn't necessary otherwise Gwynevere would have been forced to act like a male. Seriously how many times do I have to say this. Gwynevere's very existence contradicts your reasoning. Gwyn simply considered his last son a failure as he was born frail, as stated in the Darkmoon Covenant Ring. "His ring does state that his female personality is based in moonlight by stating "Gwyndolin was raised like a daughter through the aura of the moon, and was said to behave like a sullen brooding goddess" in its description, so this so called aura of the moon was related to the process itself, and not just the descision to do it." No it doesn't. If we compare that description to the Moonlight robe description you notice it's the same thing in a different context. It's simply another way of saying his family recognised his connection to the moon as well as his feebleness and so raised him as a female. All the moon had to do with it, was the first decision to raise him, nothing more. Also notice the two most important words in that description; sullen and brooding. They mean sad and angry. Why would Gwyndolin be sad and angry? Probably because he was unhappy with the way he was being treated by his family, as in they treated him like a girl and a failure. Sorcories can all be traced back to Seath, who also used the moon to create sorceries as stated by the Moonlight Greatsword description. So all sorceries are related to the moon and yet none of the male sorcerers or Seath have, or are in the process of developing, female qualities. "His robes say that "The power of the moon was strong in Gwyndolin, and thus he was raised as a daughter" on them, so he already had a connection to the moon beforhand, as the context states that the descision came after noticing the power of moonlight within him." You keep trying to hammer this home as if it actually means something. Please see my above posts on this. "But why would they be illusory?" The breasts could be something entirely down to either the Reversal Ring, or the clothing because, as I have yet again said before, my male character also appears to gain breasts when putting on the robe. The snakes could be illusionary to make himself look more intimidating. Or they could point towards another lore theory in that Gwyndolin was either experimented upon by Seath or is in fact the child of another being (slso possibly Seath) Gwyn's wife had an affair with. This different theory could also bolster this one, as Gwyn could also have raised Gwyndolin out of spite, but personally I don't see Gwyn wanting to adopt any child born from his wifes affair. We can go on and on and on if you wish, but the fact is that the reason why Gwyndolin is how he is, is because of his fathers perception of the moon and what it means to be a male and not the moon itself. A man may be born who has a particular talent for dress-making, but that doesn't automatically mean he should be forced to act like a female. Out of curiosity, is English your first language, because I feel like it isn't.